Roxas's Board Games
by ShadowedSoulSpirit
Summary: A sort of sequel to Board Games. Axel has been scarred ever since that fateful day, and now Roxas seems to be avoiding the pyromancer. What will happen when Axel confronts the devious blond?


_**Roxas's Board Games**_

_**A Sequel to Board Games**_

To say the least, Axel was scarred for life. Ever since that fateful day when his naïve self entered the room inhabited by Demyx and Zexion's otherwise _naked _bodies. The very image produced shutters in the pyromancer's body. Why did he have to enter their room? Why did they lead him to believe they were simply playing an _innocent_ board game of all things? Thanks to _them_, his brain has been marred with the very thought of the sight of the two. Every time Axel's eyes would meet one of the duo, he'd be blinded momentarily as the memory crashed into him like a wave.

Nothing, _nothing,_ not even the red-head's overall terrible mood could ruin Roxas. Roxas has been and will forever remain an unfaltering light of pure happiness. He took the experience to heart, and even played with Demyx and Zexion the few times they were a_ctually _playing a board game. A smile would grace his lips and he would laugh as though as he had a heart. But lately, Axel wondered if his smile was morphing into a smirk, or if his laugh transformed into a cackle like Malificent's. He would evade Axel's presence more and more, until the day finally came that the pyromancer snapped.

He storms into Roxas room, ignoring every bell and siren in his head that signaled him to at least knock before entering. He was just so fed up with Roxas's evasion that he could no longer stand it. This was on an equivalent level with the anger he felt towards the deceitful couple.

Roxas looks up from his position on his bed, where he had been reading a book that no doubtfully belonged to the illusionist.

"Hello Axel." He greets, producing a half smirk, half smile for the eighth member of the Organization.

"Roxas, what's your problem?" Axel demands, giving the boy a glare in return.

"What do you mean?"

"Why can't we do things for old time sakes? Why do you have to avoid me?"

"Oh you just want to hang out? Alright, we can play some bored games." His smirk grew wider as Axel stiffens.

A million things cycled in his head, jumbling and forming into one giant mess of thoughts. _Roxas wants to do that with me? Oh God, he likes me that much? Sure I wanted to do it but he just seems so young…_ Axel was growing excited by the very thought of it. Roxas wants to do it. He actually wants to do _that._

"Sounds good…" Axel releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

His eyes widen when Roxas ducks under the bed. _He's even prepared. Is this kid kinky or what?_ The redhead couldn't help from smiling as Roxas's spiky hair pokes out from under the bed and he halls his load onto the sheets. Much to Axel's disappoint, the object that had appeared just happen to be Scrabble. An _actual_ board game. Not even remotely _close_ to the fantasies that were happening in Axel's mind.

Playfully smiling, Roxas looks at his best friend, "I hope you don't mind, but I like playing Scrabble."

"I don't mind…" The shame Axel feels was evident in the tone he spoke with.

It would've been okay if Roxas wanted to be on that same level Axel feels. Now knowing that they were still not on the same level –the same page—the pyromancer was ashamed forever thinking about his best friend in such away.

"Would you rather play a different game?" Roxas asks, cocking his head to one side.

"I don't care…" Axel sighs quietly, running a hand through his red hair.

"Okay." Roxas leans forward, knocking the innocent box of Scrabble off so its contents explode on the ground.

While Axel was distracted by the mini nuke of word tiles, Roxas connects his lips with that of his friends forcefully. The redhead was taken by surprise, but it melted away just as fast as the duos self-control did. By the end of the day, they were much, _much _louder than Zexion and Demyx. Saix even made the remark to Superior that they must be experimenting with new things since there intercourse had increased in volume. But number 6 and 9 on the other hand stayed in the latter's room all day laughing their heads off.

-Soul Spirit-


End file.
